Testing is part of the software development process. It may be necessary to perform testing for various aspects of software including permission testing. Permissions testing may be characterized as ensuring that a user having a specified level or set of permissions is able to perform an action, such as in connection with the software under test, and that a user having insufficient permissions is otherwise unable to perform the action. Permissions testing may be performed with respect to software that has a public interface to ensure proper execution behavior. Performing permissions testing may present problems and complexities. First, the software under test may need to execute with the permissions of a user currently logged into a computer system. As part of testing such software, a user account may be created and set to execute with each of the varying sets of permissions. This can be time consuming and tedious for all test cases. Additionally, when executing as a user with limited permissions, there may be an insufficient level of permissions to interact with the operating system or other components to perform steps that may be needed to set up the testing for each test case. In other words, a set of permissions may be needed to perform certain processing steps for each test case. However, the test case itself may specify an insufficient set of permissions to allow the testing environment to be set up.